


FOOK

by thasmins



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, i just know my mutuals will ATTACK me about this, this is supposed to mock badly written smut that's why it's horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thasmins/pseuds/thasmins
Summary: yes, it's THAT kind of fic





	FOOK

**Author's Note:**

> to all of my mutuals who have already read this,, yes i got the courage to post it on my pure ao3 acc

"FOOK!" says the Doctor as Yasmin plunges their sonic in their soft, wet center.

Yasmin turns the setting to a medium vibration. She feels the Doctor's fast heartbeats through the device and bites her lip, already satisfied that she's getting the Time Lord off this quickly.

"Yas!" cries the Doctor, shaking underneath the woman's body.

Yasmin almost blushes. She's never the one usually giving the pleasure during sex. Not in this fashion. In all of her previous relationships, she was constantly dominated and did what they asked of her. However, the Doctor is not in any sort of relationship like that with her. They're just friends, she thinks.

Yasmin kisses the creamy pale skin, tasting sweet vanilla like ice cream. In a way, the Doctor is her own sweet dessert after a long day of work. It's way more than just sexual tension.

She presses her thumb to their clit, and a breathy moan follows. Then, she starts a circling motion, and the cries repeat.

She doesn't actually know what she's doing; it's more of her thinking about her past experiences and mimicking them towards the Doctor.

"Doctor," Yasmin whispers, "if I may. . .?"

"Do whatever you want. Just get me off!"

Yasmin smiles; she leaves a trail of kisses down the Time Lord's body, and slowly drags her tongue through their inner thighs. She gazes at the Doctor arching their back, softly groaning as a hand starts pinching one of their pale, pinkish nipples. She almost gets lost at such a wonderful sight.

To refocus, Yasmin begins with turning the vibrations almost to an unbearable setting. The Doctor can handle this, but they're also giving out louder moans with heavier tones in lower pitches. A light touch of her tongue to their clit, which then gradually turns into a series of steady laps, brings The Doctor closer to the powerful bliss they need.

Yasmin brings their bundle of pinkish petals to her mouth, puckering her lips, flicking her tongue at them, and finally, sucking the sensitive nerves with hungry passion. She hears the Time Lord chanting her name in lustful cries, giving her chills down her spine. 

“I-I-It’s coming! Oh, m-m-my stars!”

She’s ready to give her full potential.

The sonic still not enough to bring them overboard, Yasmin starts pumping the device in out. 

“Yasmin!”

Then, her teeth sinks into the soft pink, vulnerable flesh.

“A-a-ah! Ooh!”

Finally, she makes a sluggish, lecherous lick to the entire throbbing clit.

It sends the Doctor reeling, crying out in wordless, yet beautiful noises, and Yasmin’s greeted with an excess amount of a clear substance that’s coating her entire mouth.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh. . .” the Doctor’s dragging out the syllable as they’re riding their powerful high.

Yasmin licks her lips as she removes the sonic from their apex and climbs off the rocky surface they improvised for a bed. She fiddles with the screwdriver’s settings until she finds what she’s looking for.

“ – get anything?” she hears the drained alien asking, to which she nods for an answer. “Oh. Issit enough?” Nod again. “Good.”

The companion hands the device to the Time Lord and sits down on the ‘bed’ again shivering.

The Doctor sits up, moves closer to Yasmin – they’re already recovering. “What’s wrong?”

She shrugs. “I still can’t believe you asked me to do this.” She glances at them “Couldn’t you just do this on your own?”

They smile. “Nah, I couldn’t. I get too flustered. Plus, you’re pretty energised now. Still feel like dropping to bed?”

They’re right on that part; Yasmin doesn’t feel so tired unlike when they first started this trip out. 

Then, a thought comes to mind.

“Was this intentional?” 

“Hm?”

“A-a-all of this? You and I?”

The Doctor shakes their head. “Nope. There’s these springs that’s supposed to have the same effect as the intercouse we had, but I guess we can do that another time. How about we mess around with Ryan and Graham a bit?”

“Doctor, please don’t that ever again. Like ever.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
